


Unmoored, Ready to Dock

by KandiSheek



Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Docking, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Super Soldier Serum, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: In which Steve finds out that 'docking' has nothing to do with boats where Tony is concerned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387198
Comments: 44
Kudos: 353
Collections: Stony*





	Unmoored, Ready to Dock

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my reasoning:
> 
> Let's suppose that since Steve is the embodiment of human perfection the serum combats the effects of aging, one of which is elastosis (meaning that your skin loses elasticity). Skin elasticity can be improved through various means like collagen supplements, retinol, hyaluronic acid, blah blah blah. So why shouldn't the serum just – right from the get go – have improved the elasticity of Steve's skin? I don't think it's too far fetched since the skin being more elastic enables it to resume shape after stretching or contracting, meaning that it could be a possible explanation for why Steve doesn't really get scars anymore after the procedure.
> 
> All of this research led me to this conclusion: Steve has stretchy-ass foreskin. And I'm gonna exploit that.
> 
> So welcome to my fucked up brain where this actually makes sense. We have cookies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the smut because I highly doubt that much else will come from this. Thanks for reading!

Tony hadn't really planned to mention it on that particular night but somehow between the two glasses of wine and the feeling of Steve's hard dick against his thigh it just slipped out.

“So you're uncut, right?”

Steve paused where he was pressing kisses against Tony's neck to pull back and look at him.

“Yes?” he half-stated, half-asked and Tony could see the gears turning behind his eyes. “Pretty sure you've noticed that by now.”

“Yeah, I just – I'm leading up to something,” Tony said, pushing himself up on his elbows so they were more or less eye to eye. “Do you know what docking is?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You mean with... a boat?”

Tony snorted. “No, I mean – sexual docking.”

Steve tilted his head in question and Tony sighed, pushing himself up fully so he could sit next to Steve where he was kneeling on the couch. “Okay. So it's – well –“ He grasped for words, trying to come up with a way to say it that wouldn't immediately scare Steve away but – “Here, just – let me show you.”

He pulled out his phone, typing 'docking porn tame' into the search bar which was kind of hard when Steve was running his hands up and down his naked thighs, lightly scratching with his nails in the way that always made Tony weak in the knees.

“Do we have to do that now?” Steve asked and – fuck, now he was massaging them, unfair. “We could just –“

“Here!” Tony said, shoving his phone in Steve's face. Steve looked at it for a moment before his eyes went wide and he took it from Tony's hands to get a closer look.

“Holy shit!”

“It's supposed to feel really good,” Tony said, leaning closer to look at the screen where Steve had zoomed in on the place the two dicks in the picture were connected. “Especially for the one with the foreskin. I've always wanted to try it.”

Steve looked up at him with an unreadable look in his eyes before he went back to staring at the picture. “I don't know. It looks a little weird.”

“Oh. That's okay, we don't have to,” Tony said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He shouldn't be surprised. Honestly it had been far-fetched to think that Steve would want to –

“Okay.”

Tony's eyes snapped up to meet Steve's and the determination there made his heart pick up speed.

“Okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. If you want to try it we can.”

“Only if you want,” Tony said but his gaze involuntarily slipped down to where Steve's cock – his uncut, hard as a rock cock – was still nestled against his thigh. He felt a shiver of pure want run through him and Steve must've seen it because when he looked back up Steve's eyes were dark.

“I want to.”

“Great.” Tony cleared his throat. “So, should we –“

He almost choked on air when Steve grabbed his cock without warning, scooting closer so he was kneeling with one thigh between Tony's. Tony quickly got with the program, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock in return and just enjoying the friction as Steve jerked him off.

Steve kept pressing kisses just behind Tony's ear, his free hand running over Tony's ribs, and Tony closed his eyes, leaning into the sensations. Steve's touch on his cock was just a little too rough without any lube but he enjoyed that, the tiny sparks of pain mixed with his pleasure.

When Tony was fully hard Steve pulled away, leaning over the side of the couch to grab the lube bottle he'd put there earlier and liberally coating his fingers. Tony reached for it too but Steve batted his hand away, wrapping his own around both of their cocks instead. Tony's hips instinctively stuttered forward and Steve moaned very quietly right next to his ear, sending chills down his spine.

“Little harder,” Tony rasped and Steve complied, his breathing getting heavier as he slicked them up. The sound made Tony that much harder.

Steve kept stroking them for much longer than strictly necessary but Tony was far from complaining, moving his hips in a counter-rhythm that made his toes curl with pleasure. He was pretty sure he could've come just from that but before long Steve pulled away, looking at their cocks with that tactical glint in his eyes that Tony loved so much.

“So how do we –“

“Hold on,” Tony said, his stomach fluttering with nervous excitement as he pulled out of Steve's grip. He carefully lined them up, tip to tip, stroking a finger over the edge of Steve's foreskin to test the waters. Steve's breathing hitched.

“Tony –“

“Shh,” Tony shushed him, running his thumb over Steve's cock head and smearing the wetness he found there in a circle. “So, I haven't done this before but technically you just... push it forward. Until I'm inside.”

“Okay,” Steve said, a touch of nervousness in his voice, and Tony grabbed his neck to make Steve look at him.

“Hey. I love you,” he said seriously and Steve smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tony until he couldn't help but smile into it too.

“Okay,” Steve repeated, grabbing his dick and slowly shifting his foreskin up. Tony unconsciously held his breath, eyes fixed on where Steve was pulling at his cock, stretching the skin out. Tony gasped when he felt his cock slip inside, just barely –

And slip right back out because Steve let go abruptly, a choked noise lodged in his throat. Tony looked up in alarm.

“Shit, are you –“

“Holy fuck,” Steve said, still holding his cock in a tight grip and staring at it with something like amazement. He looked up at Tony and gulped. “Can we – again?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, clearing his throat when it came out raspy. “You sure? Did it –“

“I'm sure,” Steve said quickly, lining up his cock with Tony's. “It feels good. It's just...”

“Sensitive?” Tony guessed.

“A lot,” Steve said just before he started pushing again, the head of his dick rubbing against Tony's –

And then there was pressure, wet and tight and hot and Tony swore his vision blinked out for a moment.

“Oh,” was all he got out as he watched Steve pull his foreskin over Tony's cock until it wrapped up the entire head, locking them together. “Holy shit.”

Steve gasped like he'd forgotten to breathe for a second and when Tony looked up Steve was panting, his cheeks red. He looked a little overwhelmed.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked and Steve nodded frantically.

“Yeah,” he gasped out, shifting his grip on their cocks and squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh my god.”

“Is it good?”

Steve laughed a little hysterically. “Yeah, it's – it's something else.”

Tony slowly wrapped his hand around Steve's, stroking just a little bit –

And Steve grabbed his arm, keeping him still as he yelped “Wait!”

“Shit. Does it hurt?” Tony asked in alarm but Steve shook his head, cheeks turning even redder.

“No, it's – if you start now I won't last,” he said a little desperately and Tony startled when he felt Steve's dick twitch through his foreskin. Steve moaned helplessly and Tony was so fucking hard he'd probably die if they didn't move soon.

“Fuck, that's so hot,” Tony breathed and Steve smiled shakily.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tony carefully scooted even closer to Steve on his knees, feeling just a little smug when Steve's fingers clenched on his arm. “Do you think you can jerk us off like that?”

Steve took a deep breath before he nodded, his fingers trembling just a little before he gripped his foreskin tight and –

Tony's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Steve's skin sliding down his cock. He tried very hard to keep still but Steve clearly didn't have that same impulse, thrusting forward until he was pressed up against Tony's cock –

And Tony's eyes snapped down because that felt like – holy fuck!

“Oh my god,” he said when Steve did it again, the tip of his dick sliding just past his, stretching his foreskin obscenely. “Fuck, oh my god, Steve, stop!”

Steve thrust forward one more time before he managed to stop and Tony gulped at the look in his eyes. “What?”

“It's – are you okay?” Tony asked in concern. “Doesn't that hurt?”

“Huh?” Steve's eyes lost some of the pleasure-drunk haze to look down at their cocks. “No, it's – it feels fine. Really good.”

“Okay,” Tony said a little dubiously. “If it starts hurting we have to stop immediately, okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his fingers twitching where he was still holding them. “So can I –?”

Instead of answering Tony grabbed Steve's fist, holding it still as he pushed forward, slow and gentle, until the head of his cock was nestled right up against Steve's. He swore he stopped breathing for a second when Steve pushed even further, the pressure almost unbearable for a moment before his cock slipped to the side and along the tip of Tony's.

“Holy shit,” Tony gritted out and Steve grunted, his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he pushed just a little harder –

And suddenly the pressure gave. Tony could feel Steve's cock slide alongside his until they were lined up side by side, pressed tightly together by Steve's foreskin.

He wanted to speak but his mouth was completely dry, heart pounding at the feeling of Steve on him, against him, all around him. His eyes squeezed shut on their own accord because this was too much, he couldn't take it, they were so close –

“Tony,” Steve said softly. “Look.”

Tony opened his eyes and the sight felt like a punch in the chest, both of them fully enveloped in Steve, connected as intimately as they could possibly be. It was so overwhelming that Tony felt pressure behind his eyes but he thankfully held it together, looking up just in time to see the sweat gleaming on Steve's forehead before his mouth was captured in a kiss.

Tony felt like he could feel Steve's heartbeat through his cock, every twitch and pulse so intimate it was almost indistinguishable from his own. He didn't know how he would possibly make it through this without embarrassing himself because he'd be surprised if he could last more than a minute when just holding still felt so incredible.

It didn't help that Steve was kissing him like a man drowning, his mouth hard and insistent against Tony's like he was trying to find an anchor. Tony brushed his tongue along the underside of Steve's and Steve shuddered so hard that Tony could feel it where they were pressed together chest to chest.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned, pulling away to rest his forehead against Tony's so they could both look down at their cocks. “It's – fuck, I can feel all of you.”

Tony circled his hips experimentally, hissing when he felt Steve's foreskin drag along his cock. Steve groaned, his grip tightening, and god, this was already way too much.

“Let me –“ Steve panted, moving his hand in a slow up and down, just an inch back and forth but it was enough to draw a moan from both of them.

On the next stroke Tony met him halfway, pulling out a bit so he could push back in, sliding their cocks against each other as Steve enveloped them in tight, wet heat. It was like fucking a cock sleeve but much better because it was Steve, so soft and smooth and responsive.

“Oh my god, Tony!” Steve's breathing was already coming in harsh pants, speeding up his strokes until Tony could only hold on as his cock was squeezed from all sides, his balls already drawing up because fuck, it felt so good –

A particularly smooth thrust made him groan, his hands darting out to grab Steve's shoulders so he could hold himself up on shaking legs, his cock thrumming with heat. He felt like he was burning up, Steve's cock like a hot brand against him. The inside of Steve's foreskin felt so smooth, almost like velvet but better because Tony could feel how it pulsed with blood as Steve fucked him with it. He'd never felt so connected to anyone before.

“Oh shit,” Steve said and Tony knew that tone, his stomach tightening in response because he knew what was coming – “Oh, oh fuck, Tony –“

Tony grabbed the back of Steve's neck, pulling him into a rough kiss and immediately prying his mouth open with his tongue to thrust inside in an effort to get even closer, to be inside Steve the same way Steve was inside him.

He groaned helplessly when he felt Steve's cock throb against his and jumped when wet warmth flooded the space where they were pressed together as Steve's hips hitched forward. The feeling sent a bolt of heat directly to his cock, his stomach twisting because – because –

“Fuck,” he moaned as he came like a shot, thrusting desperately into Steve's grip to get even closer, bright lights flashing against the black of his inner eyelids. He felt almost dizzy with how good it was, so wet, so tight, and it was like every thrust was milking another spurt of come out of him –

Until he was suddenly done. His body sagged in relief, shuddering with intense aftershocks as the tension melted from his back and shoulders. He was panting like a race horse and pressed against his cheek Steve was doing the same, rustling the tiny hairs on the base of Tony's neck. Neither of them had let go yet, Steve's hand still wrapped around their cocks while Tony's traced circles into Steve's shoulders.

“Fuck,” Tony eventually managed to say and Steve made an unintelligible noise of agreement. It took all of his willpower to pull away even a little bit but when he finally had the space to look down he paused.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed as he stared at their cocks. They were still pressed together and Tony could exactly pinpoint the position of their cock heads by the slight bulges in the skin there. Steve's foreskin was stretched so far down both their cocks they almost looked like one and a small trickle of come leaked out the opening right by the base of Tony's cock. It looked filled to bursting.

“How does that not hurt?” Tony asked in amazement mixed with a tiny bit of horror and Steve shrugged lazily.

“Don't care,” he slurred and Tony couldn't help but chuckle, the sound catching in his throat when Steve started to move away. They both grunted as Steve rolled the skin back, pulling away with a slight grimace as the thickest part of Tony's cock head slipped out through the hole.

“Wow,” Tony said breathlessly, arousal simmering low in his gut at the sight of their combined come smeared around Steve's cock, trickling out through his foreskin that – to his surprise – didn't look any more stretched out than before. It seemed almost impossible but – maybe with the serum – “Huh. We should test that.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tony grabbed the nearest shirt – Steve's as it turned out – to wipe them both off as well as he could. He'd barely managed to get the worst of it when Steve wrapped him up in a hug, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's neck.

“That was amazing,” he said softly and Tony shivered in response. He could feel Steve smile against his neck at that. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Tony snuggled into Steve's arms, wiggling around on the couch until he could pull Steve on top of him like a super soldier sized blanket. “We should do that again sometime.”

He was already drifting off to sleep when Steve hummed out a soft reply.

“Definitely.”


End file.
